


rescue me next, nevermind i've got it covered

by dreamsheartstory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsheartstory/pseuds/dreamsheartstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Finn didn't exist and it was Raven who interrupted the fight between Wells and Murphy in the pilot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	rescue me next, nevermind i've got it covered

Wells is a bit of an idiot for getting back up, but he has a point, so does the princess.

Raven crouches on the outside of the dropship watching the drama unfold beneath her. She made it to Earth and she’s alive, which is more than she could say she ever expected. Her life was just a side effect of being under eighteen when she went on that spacewalk. It’s not like they ever really would have pardoned her, no matter how good she was. And she was good.

She breathes out through her nose, annoyed. They can’t just celebrate and expect the world to provide for them. These kids, felons or not, most of them have never really worked for anything before. All anyone sees is freedom.

She jumps down between Wells and Murphy. Everyone takes a step back and it’s satisfying to watch them recoil from her. What she didn’t calculate is that Murphy would be mid swing when she dropped down. His fist lands squarely on her jaw and she can taste blood and pain blossoms on the side of her face. She punches him back without a second thought and he takes a staggering step back

“Kid’s got one leg, why don’t you wait until it’s a fair fight?” Raven takes a step forward, looking Murphy over. She spits out blood, “Not that it’d ever really be a fair fight.” He looks like he might punch her again, but it’s hard to tell what he’s thinking. Murphy always looks pissed, though right now he looks like he might piss himself.

“Hey Spacewalker,” She recognizes that voice, heard it often enough in lockup, but which girl is it?

Raven turns to see Octavia striding toward her, swaying her hips, and she swears the girl’s voice drops half an octave when she continues, “Rescue me next.” Her gaze rakes up and down Raven’s body and she feels exposed, not that she minds. She brushes blood from her chin and wipes it on her jeans.

Octavia is looking at Raven like she wants to do more than just offer herself up as a damsel to be saved. The crowd of delinquents erupts in a cheer. Whether it’s because of her jumping down and stopping the fight in a mildly epic fashion, or because of the blatant girl on girl flirting she isn’t sure. She bites her lip and smiles at Octavia and wishing for somewhere private.

The only thing she’s certain of is that it’s a shame Octavia had to be locked away her in entire life. It should be illegal to contain a beauty like that. Also, she wouldn’t mind finding out how far Octavia is willing to take her flirtation. There’s something about surviving a terrifying fall to Earth from space that makes you feeling distinctly alive and wanting to prove it.

She turns to follow the princess, food to be found and all that, when she hears Octavia behind her.

“What? She’s cute.”

Raven hangs back, listening, even though she knows she shouldn’t.

“She’s a criminal.” Bellamy. Octavia’s brother. Raven makes a face but continues listening.

“They’re all criminals.”

“Look O, I came down here to protect you.”

“I don’t need protecting, one way or another I’ve been locked up all my life. I am done following orders. I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me.”

Raven smiles to herself, she has a few ideas about the crazy things Octavia could get up to. Just not right now, not when Bellamy is within earshot. She starts to follow after Clarke and the others but she doesn’t make it ten steps before she feels a delicate hand on her arm, pulling her away from the others and around to the back of the drop ship. Octavia stops abruptly and turns to face Raven.

This close Raven realizes her eyes are a startling green and they sparkle with an untameable mischief. Octavia reaches up and brushes Raven’s bottom lip with the edge of her sleeve. Raven feels a shiver that starts at the base of her spine and suddenly she wants to be touching Octavia.

Her nervousness is palpable but it’s cut with a boldness each time she looks back at Raven, which happens every few seconds. “That was pretty cool. You trying to stop that fight. I don’t agree with Clarke, but she’s right, we need food.” She shrugs, blushing and looking away.

“They’re idiots,” Raven mummers. She must have gotten hit harder than she thought. All she can think about is the gorgeous girl in front of her smiling at her like she’s something special. Her tongue darts out and licks up the blood on her lip. Octavia reaches up again, brushing the trickle of blood off Raven’s chin as if it doesn’t bother her in the slightest, maybe she just wants an excuse to touch her.

Octavia steps closer, slowly backing Raven up against the drop ship. Their eyes are locked and Octavia’s pupils are blown wide despite the bright sunlight filtering through the trees. She reaches out and runs her hand down Raven’s arm and catches their fingers together. Raven is powerless to stop the fluttering feeling in her chest.

“So, Spacewalker, would you rescue me?” She tilts her head to the side and bites her lip and her gaze flits to Raven’s mouth and back up. The look is sultry and heavy.

Raven laughs and leans forward, whispering against the other girl’s lips, “Something tells me you won’t ever need rescuing.” She isn’t sure who closed the distance, but she’s kissing Octavia and the feeling is twisting up her insides and she wants more. Her hands slide to Octavia’s hips and gives a sharp tug.

This isn’t how she imagined today going at all when she woke up this morning.

Octavia pulls back, leaning her forehead against Raven’s, taking a moment to breathe. Quickly she pulls back and kisses Raven’s nose. She’s smiling like she can’t help it, like even as she tries to she can’t keep the joy from showing on her face. Raven feels it too, it’s like she can’t control it, her mouth has a mind of it’s own and it wants to show how happy she is. This is so much better than what she thought today would be.

“What do you say we get out of here?” Octavia’s hands run down her arms and she entwines her fingers with Raven’s.

Raven laughs, “Where exactly did you have in mind?” She gestures to the forest and the seemingly endless expanse of trees.

“I’m sure we’ll find somewhere.” Octavia raises her eyebrows in a quick darring motion.

Pushing off the drop ship Raven falls against Octavia and kisses her again as they walk backwards. “All right then, lead the way.”

They set off through the sparse undergrowth in search of somewhere promising to hide from prying eyes and listening ears. Progress is slow as every tree is an opportunity to stop and kiss and each kiss makes them want more. A never ending pull of desire and need, their actions spurred on more by hormones and elation at still being alive than by any logical thought.

When they find an old truck, they’re so busy kissing that they nearly bypass it, even as they lean up against it. It isn’t until Raven puts her hand down on the cold rusty metal that she realizes the ivy covered mound is man made and not a rock. She pulls back from Octavia with reluctance as the girl leans against the truck, lips swollen from kissing and eyes half open with desire. She lets out a whimper.

“I think I found us somewhere.” Raven grins wickedly as she tugs open the front door to reveal a long cushioned seat. “Not exactly a bed but I think it should do.”

She feels Octavia behind her, wrapping her arms around Raven. Her lips press behind Raven’s ear and she whispers, “And what exactly do you think you’ll be doing to me?” She nips at Raven’s ear and Raven bites back a moan.

Raven spins them around and pushes Octavia towards the cab of the truck, climbing in after her. “You’re the one who wanted to go somewhere private,” she challenges.

She’s kneeling on the bench between Octavia’s legs her heart beating thick and heavy against her ribs. Octavia is looking up at her, her gaze is daring but Raven can see a flicker of uncertainty. Raven sits back on her heels, a hand falling to Octavia’s thigh. Every fiber of her being is yearning to push her down and continue what they started but she realizes who exactly it is that she has underneath her and that maybe growing up under the floor hasn’t afforded Octavia a lot of experiences.

“Have you ever...” Raven bites her lip, regretting the action when she tastes blood again.

Octavia shakes her head no. Her voice is barely a whisper, “I didn’t think we’d actually find somewhere.”

“We don’t have to-”

Octavia shakes her head again as she reaches up and tangles her hand in Raven’s hair, and pulls her down on the front seat of the truck. Gently, Raven lowers her body against Octavia. Their hips press together and then their chests and Octavia is pulling her in for another kiss.

Raven lets out a hiss as Octavia licks the cut on her lip. There’s an edge of pleasure and pain that she’s riding and she’s falling fast toward the point of no return. Her fingers slip under the edge of Octavia’s shirt, meeting the warm soft skin underneath. She moans against the other girl’s mouth, it’s been a long time since she’s gotten to do this. Lockup isn’t exactly the easiest place to hookup even if you aren’t in solitary.

Slipping her knee between Octavia’s legs she pulls her closer, hooking one of Octavia’s legs with her own so they’re pressed together as their hips grind against each other. She can feel the heat radiating from her core and she’s itching to remove clothes, but it’s time to go slowly and give Octavia every opportunity to stop them. Raven settles for nudging Octavia’s face to the side with her nose, kissing down her jaw and onto her neck. Octavia sucks in a breath as Raven sucks on the tender flesh, pressing it against her teeth. She soothes it with her tongue before kissing her way back to Octavia’s lips.

The girl has other ideas. Octavia dips her head running her tongue along the exposed expanse of Raven’s collarbone. Her fingers dip under the edge of her shirt and pull it aside as she presses open mouthed kisses against the tops of her breasts. She lays back against the seat and looks up at Raven.

Raven presses her forehead against Octavia’s and lets out a deep breath. For a moment she holds them like that, keeping still and just drinking in the warmth and comfort of having someone against her. Octavia is whimpering and rocking gently against her leg.

“Don’t stop now.” Octavia reaches down and guides one of Raven’s hands underneath her shirt until it’s splayed against her ribs. She can feel her heartbeat rapid against her palm and Octavia is nudging her hand higher, practically begging. It breaks Raven’s resolve to go slow.

She slips her hand underneath Octavia’s bra, her fingers cold with the Earth air meeting warm flesh and causing her to take a sharp inhale. Raven flicks her thumb over a pebbled nipple and moans against Octavia’s mouth as she kisses her again. Snaking her other hand underneath the other girl’s waist she sits them back up and pulls her into her lap. With a twist of her fingers she unclasps Octavia’s bra. She only breaks the kiss long enough to pull off her jacket and shirt and her bra with it.

Raven reaches out tenderly running her fingers along Octavia’s collarbone and down the side of her chest bringing her hand to gently cup her small pert breast. She watches Octavia shiver under the touch and smiles, flicking her thumb over the rosy nipple. Octavia’s hands are on the hem of her shirt and she tugs at it questioningly. Raven pulls off her jacket and shirt and unclasps her bra in record time.

Not waiting for a response she surges forward, pressing her hands flat against Octavia’s back and pulling her close, pressing them together as they kiss. Octavia digs her fingers into Raven’s back and she can feel the need the desperate touch. She dips her head down and catches one of Octavia’s breasts in her mouth, circling her tongue around the nipple before sucking hard.

Octavia’s moans are musical, surprised, excited. It’s a chorus of ecstasy and Raven doesn’t ever want to stop. She slips a hand between them finding the button of Octavia’s jeans, she flicks it open and unzips them. Kissing her way back up she nips at the other woman’s collarbone before pressing her lips to her neck.

“Can I?” she whispers against her neck as her fingertips creep under the line of Octavia’s underwear.

Octavia nods frantically.

“Say it.”

“Please….”

Raven nips at the skin above her pulse point, “Please what?”

Octavia lets out a frustrated whine and writhes against Raven’s hand, “Touch me.”

Raven dips her hand between Octavia’s legs and runs her fingers against the damp wiry hair. She slides one finger up the length of her slit and it comes away wet. Slowly she slides it inside, one long slow thrust up to the knuckle. Octavia’s eyes flutter shut, her head falling back, her lips parted in a breathy moan. Raven slips her hand out of Octavia’s pants and watches as the girl’s face falls and her eyes fly open. Raven holds her gaze and brings the wet digit to her own lips sucking off the juices. She pulls the finger out of her mouth with a pop and her eyes roll back just a little.

“Fuck, you taste good.”

As she slips her hand back into Octavia’s pants she crashes forward kissing Octavia hard, letting the girl taste herself on Raven’s tongue. If this is what Earth is like she never wants to go back to the stars. She’ll stay down here forever if it means she gets to live like this, wrapped up in euphoria.

She fucks Octavia slowly, one finger as deep as it will go, Octavia writhing in her lap. Her thumb flicks against the bundle of straining nerves at the top of her slit, gently at first, then harder as Octavia grinds down on her hand.

Raven watches her come undone, green eyes dark with desire, skin flushed. She kisses down her moans, drinking them in as Octavia moans into her mouth. Her hand pressed hard against the small of her back she holds them together as Octavia comes, her breathing ragged as Octavia rakes fingernails down her back struggling to find purchase has her body shudders and goes slack.

She tastes the tang of blood and knows her lip is split open but as she pulls her hand out from between Octavia’s legs and licks it clean, she can’t bring herself to care about anything else.

 


End file.
